


The easter surprise

by PrideSkull



Series: Craquaria age gap AU [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, Easter, F/F, Fluff, a little short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Briannas comes home and well, get surprised ;)
Relationships: Craquaria, Miz Cracker/Giovanni Palandrani | Aquaria
Series: Craquaria age gap AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699678
Kudos: 17





	The easter surprise

It really wasn’t exactly what Brianna expected as she came home, seeing Aquaria all busy jumping through the house.

“Gosh, just in time! Why are you so early today?” She complained with a smile, as she approached and placed a quick kiss on Briannas lips.

“Glad to see you too.” Bri kissed her back, leaving her purse nearby to the entrance and slipping out of her heels. For a second she regretted it, as Aquaria was a bit taller than her, but soon brushed off the feeling. The younger girl didn’t seemed to notice anyway. “Why so busy?”

“Well, it’s easter after all! I spend all morning hiding stuff for you!”

“Stuff? How romantic.” Bri laughed, eyes wandering through the room searching for hints. To be honest, she felt a little bit bad as she only had a bag of Aqua's favorite candies in her purse and her girlfriend seemed to really have put in her heart blood into it.

“You will love it!”

“I know I will… sorry, I only have this for you.” Bri blushed a little out of embarrassment. 

“Aweeee, thank you baby!” Aqua hugged her tightly, as she took the candies. “Now please search!” She giggled a little bit nervous and Bri found kind of suspicious, still cute though.

And Aqua didn’t had to ask twice! Soon Bri looked behind books, into vases, robbed on the ground looking under the sofa and so on, finding lots of little chocolate hearts with letters on it. Finding the first one, she looked up in confusion, but Aqua just smiled.

“Keep going.”

In total she found 14, placing them all on their big dining table.

“Now, you just have to put them in the right order!” The young blonde smiled and Brianna turned to the table, seeing all those letters, showing them together and apart, forming words and rechoicing several times till she formed a sentences. It took her a moment to realize and really understanding the meaning behind those words.

“Will you…” She started reading, as it made click and she turned to her girlfriend.

“...marry me?” Aquaria had gotten down on her knee, presenting a silver ring with a pink diamond.

Tears filled Briannas eyes as she fell on her knees too and hugged her girlfriend as hard as she could.

“Damn, yes, I want!”


End file.
